Let's have a midnight snack
by Riku's Princess of Darkness
Summary: Axel & Zexion have a little late night snack, while having a little fun of their own...


_**"Let's Have a Midnight Snack"**_

It was a warm Organiztion XIII housing night, about two in the morning, when Axel suddenly awoke. He glanced over at the sleeping form of Zexion, and what a sight he was. A slight smile on his face, his gray hair framing his angular face as it lay on his pillow, his hard body, sculpted from years at the gym, covered by just a thin sheet, his breathing coming out as quiet relaxed sounds. Axel thought back to a few hours earlier, when he and Zexion had made love, caught up in the rhythm of the new wave music that played on the stereo. God, this guy is hot, Axel thought. Just thinking about him, how great he feels, and how incredible he looks in his Kingdom Hearts II boxers made the hard-on he woke up with swell even more.

But another sensation was competing with Axel's horniness: hunger. Even after stuffing himself last night with Chicken Nuggets, he was famished. Axel crept from the bed, put on his robe, and started for the kitchen.

Axel flipped on the light over the stove which lit the kitchen in a soft shadowy light. Axel offered a hello to his pet cat, looking surprised to have his space invaded at this time of the night. 'Okay, okay,' Axel thought, what to eat, what's gonna hit the spot? Axel checked the refrigerator, and noticed some of Zexion's leftover Frech fries w/ BBQ sauce. Nah, Axel may love me, but he'll kill me if I eat that. He checked the freezer. There we go, lemon ice cream. I'll make a sundae.

Axel had just finished gathering all the ingredients - ice cream, the plastic squeeze bottle of chocolate, whipped cream, nuts, cherries - when he heard the sounds of someone approaching and a soft "ahem." He turned, and there was Zexion standing in the kitchen doorway, totally naked, his brown eyes piercing through the semi-light of the kitchen. "What's all this?" he said with a smile. "I woke up hungry," Axel replied. "I guess I wasn't fully satisfied after last night." "I hope you're talking about dinner, and not what came after," Zexion said slyly. "Absolutely," Axel said, unable to take his eyes off of Zexion's naked form, particularly his chest.

"I'm feeling a little less than satisfied myself," Zexion said. "And it has nothing to do with my stomach. So why don't you take off that robe." Never one to pass up an invitation like that, Axel happily complied. Now it was Zexion's turn to stare at his man. I've never known another man with as great a eyes as him, Zexion thought. And there is nobody hotter when he wears just his nothing at all. Axel, under Zexion's watchful gaze, felt his cock begin to rise again. "Of course, I don't want to deprive you of your little snack," Zexion said. "But maybe there's a way we can both get what we want." Axel's green eyes lit up in anticipation. 

Axel quickly cleared off the large stainless steel table in the center of the kitchen, and Zexion hopped up onto it. Then he lay back, Axel placing a folded up kitchen towel behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "You're so thoughtful," Zexion said, raising up slightly and kissing him. "My pleasure," Axel replied. He kissed Zexion again, then moved his lips to the side of Zexion's neck, down into the hollow at the base of his neck, along his collar bone, letting his tongue slowly explore Zexion's smooth skin. Then Axel let his lips and tongue follow slowly into the groove between Zexion's pecs, through the trough of short hair in the center of Zexion's chest, and then slowly across each of his pecs, moving from side to side until his lips were centered over Zexion's now-erect nipples. All the time, Zexion ran his hand through Axel's thick red hair and moaned in delight.

Axel opened the carton of ice cream, and applied a small scoop to each of Zexion's nipples. "God! that's cold," Zexion said arching his back slightly. As quickly, the semi-objection turned to a sigh as Axel's tongue found first his left nipple, and then his right, lapping up the ice cream with a circular motion. Axel continued to gently flick his tongue across each nipple, long after the frozen delight had been consumed. Zexion felt the electric sensation race from his nipples to his crotch. His cock, which had been hard since Axel's first kiss, lengthened even more and Zexion could feel his precum start to flow. Zexion reached out to grasp Axel's hard cock, and began to stroke it slowly, starting at the base, moving slowly along its length, squeezing as he moved toward the head of it. His thumb played along the underside flicked gently as it approached the head.

Axel took the bottle of chocolate, turned it upside down and traced a line of chocolate along Zexion's firm abdominal muscles, beginning from the furrow between his pecs, along his abs, down to the line of hair that began just below his navel, all the way to the place where Zexion's trimmed pubic hair began. After the chocolate was carefully placed, Axel began to lick his way southward. At the first touch of Axel's tongue, Zexion's legs parted on their own accord. He started to thrust involuntarily to the touch of his lover's mouth. God, he wanted Axel's mouth down there. His cock, resting sideways on his thigh, stiffened and swung onto his pubes in anticipation of what he knew was next. Zexion shifted his hand from Axel's cock, onto his ball sac and began to fondle his balls. "Oh yeah" Axel moaned at the touch of Zexion's hand, "Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot the nuts." Axel added a few of the toasted almond pieces to the chocolate, and continued to lick his way down to Zexion's crotch.

Axel's tongue moved through the chocolate, pressing against the skin of Zexion's abs and the thin sexy line of hair joining Zexion navel with his pubes. He moved into the thicker hair that outlined Zexion's crotch. Axel moved around to the end of the table to get into the best place to get at his lover's crotch. As he did so, Zexion had to move his hand from Axel's cock and balls. He moved his arms over his head, spread his legs, and felt the warmth of Axel's body moving in between his legs. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Axel said excitedly. He grabbed the bottle of Maraschino cherries and poured a line of juice along the length of Zexion's cock. The cold liquid made his cock jump, but he did not move. Axel took Zexion's cock in his mouth and went down on its entire length until his face pressed against Zexion's pubes. He tasted the sweetness of the cherry juice, a hint of precum, and he felt the heat of the hard shaft that was now filling his mouth. "Ohhh God," Zexion sighed. "This tastes so good," Axel said breathlessly. "I'd rather drink this than Red cola." "Just do it, please," Zexion moaned. "I wanna come soooo bad." But Axel wanted to tease Zexion just a little more. Axel pulled off Zexion's cock, wrapped his hand around the hard shaft, and opened the piss slit with the tip of his tongue. Zexion writhed with pleasure on the table, opening his legs, arching his back higher, and reaching his arm over his head grabbing at some unseen thing. Just as Zexion decided that it was not possible to feel more pleasure, he felt Axel's hand on his ball sac. Axel's hand tightened around his balls and began to stretch out his sac producing a sensation that bordered between intense pleasure and pain. "Ohh-h-h-h Axel, oh my god babe!" his words came as short bursts as he gasped for breath.

"Oh baby, this is incredible," Zexion said. "Quick, stop and get up here." Axel let Zexion's cock slip from his mouth and watched it spring back against his abdomen with a wet slap. Axel climbed onto the table on all fours, positioning his crotch over Zexion's face. Zexion put his hands on Axel's butt using his body as leverage to raise up and burrow into face into Axel's crotch. His nose was filled with the scent of Axel's crotch and the heat of his cock and balls. He opened his mouth wide to sucked one of Axel's balls into his mouth. "Ahhh," Axel purred as he felt his sac surrounded by Zexion's mouth. He felt the gently pulling and sucking and then felt Zexion's hand wrapping around his cock.

"Gimme that thing," Zexion said, pulling Axel's cock to his mouth and quickly engulfing the head. "Ohhh," Axel moaned, as he felt himself immersed in his warm wetness, his tongue swirling on the sensitive patch below the head. Zexion took his cock into his mouth and opened his throat to take the entire length. Axel's cock was thicker and longer than Zexion's and he relaxed to take its entire length. When Axel was buried in Zexion's mouth, he tightened his lips around the base of Axel's cock and gripped it firmly, then withdrew until Axel's cock popped free with a noisy "pop"! Axel felt weak from the sensations that Zexion always provoked within him when he did this to him.

Releasing him from his mouth after a moment, Zexion said, "Now it's my turn. Lay down, he commanded, pulled free, got off the table and pushed Axel onto his back. He grabbed the jar of chocolate, and squeezed out a generous amount along the shaft of Axel's cock. He took the can of whipped cream and squirted a long string along the shaft over the chocolate. Then Zexion began to hungrily devour his "con-cock-tion." Zexion swirled his tongue around Axel's shaft to remove the whipped cream, then moved up to engulf his head. "Umm, I love this kind of 'cock'-tail," Zexion said. "Even more than strawberry Mystic." All Axel could do was moan with pleasure. Zexion cleaned Axel's cock off until it was free of chocolate and there were tell-tale specks of chocolate and whipped cream on Zexion's face. Zexion took Axel's legs, lifted them and pushed them over Axel. "You've got the hottest ass," Zexion said staring at his lovers small muscular ass. His crack, fully exposed, was lined with soft hairs except for the puckered circle near the base of his crack. Zexion picked up the can of whipped cream and squirted a single long line along Axel's crack and a generous circle around the puckered circle.

Axel couldn't believe the feelings as Zexion licked the cream from along his crack. He felt Zexion's face driving deep when he got to his hole and the sensations of Zexion's lips, tongue, and teeth when he got to his hole. "Oh baby!" Axel whimpered, "don't stop baby, don't EVER stop doing that." Zexion stopped minutes later, "All right, enough calories," moving his face from Axel's crack. "It's time to work some off."

Axel lay on his back and watched his handsome lover, his body glistening with sweat, climb onto the table and straddle him. He reached out and helped pull Zexion toward himself, so that Zexion butt was poised over Axel's rock hard member. Axel lifted a little and moved his cock along the warm crevice of Zexion's butt. He moved gently up then down feeling the hairs in Zexion's butt crevice stimulate the smooth skin of his shaft. Zexion couldn't stand it any longer and took his hand, wrapped it around Axel's shaft, raised up a little and put the head of his cock at the center of his hole. Then, finally, holding it right at his hole, Zexion leaned forward, closed his eyes, and felt Axel push forward. "Oh yeahhh," Zexion said, mesmerized by the moment. He felt his tight hole open and his lover's hard cock begin the enter him. "Oh god," he could only mouth the words because of the pain of being stretched open. Axel lifted and moved deeper and then almost instantly he was in him to the hilt. They both let out long gasps of pleasure. "Oh Axel," Zexion moaned, tightening his ass muscles around Axel's cock. "You are so huge." "Yeah, babe and you are so tight," Axel gasped.

Axel could have used another moment to get control of himself, but Zexion began to thrust against his cock. "Come on," Zexion said. "Give it to me. Right now." Axel began to thrust with his hips, lifting his ass off the table as he lifted Zexion with each thrust. Zexion, taking control, put his hands on Axel's pecs, lifted himself almost off Axel's cock and then sat down hard on it. Axel's cock was engulfed in the warm, grasping wetness of Zexion's ass. Zexion felt like each thrust could not be more pleasurable than the last. Zexion, in total control now, lifted, tightened, sat down, and moved forward and backward on Axel's cock. Each time he sat down, his balls pressed against Axel's abs, and his cock slapped against his stomach. Axel, trying to hold back, tried to thrust only to have his lover keep fully in control each time his cock drove deeper into his core. They each let out loud groans with every thrust. Their pace picked up, their moaning grew louder.

Axel was really feeling the tension build in his cock. It spread back through his butt, and down his legs. Zexion could tell his lover was fighting back coming. He leaned forward, put his hands on his lover's shoulders, leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was flavored with Axel's crotch, chocolate, whipped cream, and precum. They picked up the pace even more, Axel's swollen cock slamming into Zexion's tight hot ass and Zexion's cock slapping against Axel. A pool of precum had formed along Axel's abs. "Little more, I'm almost there," Zexion gasped. And then his grunts grew louder, more urgent, he grabbed his cock and began stroking it in rhythm with Axel's cock penetrating him. Axel knew he could let it go now, he felt his balls churning and his seed moving up from his full balls. With a final thrust to the deepest part of Zexion, he exploded. His body arched as he shot load after load of come deep into Zexion. Zexion, feeling the first wave of his lover's come exploding into him, exploded himself. The first squirt landed on Axel's chin, then next on his nipple and each successive spurt on Axel's abs. "AH-H-Hhhh", both men screamed at their intensity. When they were spent, Zexion collapsed on Axel, careful to keep him inside. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, as they struggled to regain their breaths. Zexion tried to press against Axel into the puddle of come on his body. The room filled with the scent of sex. Drops of sweat dripped from Zexion onto Axel and a small rivulet of sweat formed and ran off of Axel's chest onto the table.

After a few moments, Zexion lifted up as he felt Axel soften inside him. He let Axel's cock pull out and fall softly between his legs. "That was incredible," he said. "You're the best," Zexion replied. "Tell you what," Axel said. "You go back to bed. I'll clean this up and meet you in a minute." "Actually," Zexion replied, "I'm kinda hungry all of a sudden. You didn't eat my Frech fries w/ BBQ sauce, did you?" Smiling, Axel just shook his head "No."


End file.
